


The Little Things

by raggirare



Category: Cocoa Otoko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little things mean more than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

It was the little things that Takuya did in their relationship that made him smile.

He was never comfortable with showing affection or anything of the sort in front of other people, even in front of their band, but Kei was okay with that. They were still in the closet about their relationship and, even if there were times where Kei would feel a little jealous of how people were touching his Takuya, he didn’t mind.

Keeping it quiet kept Takuya happy and that was all that really mattered in the end. And when Takuya was happy, the little things got more frequent.

Like the way he would show up on Kei’s doorstep on his way to class, despite the fact that Takuya had to go out of his way to do so, just so he could present his boyfriend with a themed multi-tiered bento he’d put together.

Or the way that when they are lying together on the couch or Kei’s bed with their shirts off in the middle of summer, Takuya would trace his fingers over the bassist’s collarbone, softly tapping them to match the beat that seemed to be constantly playing in his head.

Or how, when either one of them is away for whatever reason and they can’t see each other for a few days, Kei always has a new email to read before he sleeps; a poem that he can’t help but read in Takuya’s voice.

Or the smiles that he flashes Kei briefly whenever they’re rehearsing or performing or anything of the sort when he manages to get something right that he’s been having trouble with.

Or the days when Takuya would decide to skip class simply because Kei had a day off and the rapper decided that a day with his boyfriend was much more promising and interesting than his own education.

Takuya was always shy and apologetic when making out started to go too far for him and he had to suddenly stop something that Kei seemed so keen to take further, even when Kei assured him over and over that it was okay; that he didn’t mind. He didn’t want to push him. He didn’t want to hurt him. Sure, his water bill had gone up a bit since he’d started seeing the rapper, thanks to the extra cold showers he’d started having to take, but it was worth it to be able to lie beside him and watch him look so peaceful and young and unworried as he slept.

As long as he had just the little things that made him smile for the rest of eternity, Kei figured he could handle a bit of midnight sexual frustration.


End file.
